Sólo esta vez
by Sakura23165
Summary: Hao e Yoh hablan antes del ataque militar a la Isla. Manga 258 a 264


Solo esta vez

Hao e Yoh tiene una conversación frente al mar antes del ataque naval a la Isla

Capitulo 1: Amanecer

Hao Asakura observaba el amanecer sentado a la orilla del mar mientras loa suave brisa matutina acariciaba sus largos cabellos castaños oscuros. Vestía la bata nocturna manteniendo los ojos cerrados y los pies desnudos dentro del ir y venir del agua salada, concentrándose únicamente en el cantar natural desarrollado alrededor

-es hermoso…-la voz de Yoh no lo sorprendió. Ya había notado la presencia del menor antes si quiera de estar cerca

-lo sé-susurro el peli largo encantado, abriendo despacio sus parpados. Yoh también usando la misma bata, llego junto a él, se estiro bostezando perezosamente antes de sentarse a lado de Hao imitando la acción del mayor al momento de quitarse las sandalias y meter los pies al mar

-¡Ay! ¡Esta fría!-se quejo sin retirarse, Hao rio entre dientes cuando negaba suavemente

-no aguantas nada-señalo sonriendo. El peli corto se vuelve para contestarle con el mismo gesto. Otro viento silbó alborotándoles el pelo con el olor a sal

-¿Quién lo creería?-pregunto el menor distraído-ambos encontramos consuelo en la naturaleza

-es porque significa la belleza pura, sin manchas-asintió Hao observando la mezcla de espuma con arena entre sus dedos-quedan pocos lugares como este por los humanos-agrego frunciendo el entrecejo

-jamás cambiaras-afirmo Yoh en apenas un susurro depresivo al notar claramente el resentimiento en la voz de Hao

El cual, no contesto. El menor dirigió la vista al sol que poco a poco tomaba lugar pintando de día el cielo. El silencio se prolongo segundos que parecían horas

-¿sabes? No quiero matarte-confeso Hao sin verlo, alargando la mano para apenas tocar la espuma fría. En cuanto al otro abrió los ojos sorprendido viéndolo confundido-pero, si continuas metiéndote en mi camino no tendré otra opción-señalo contemplando las nueves. Yoh asintió

-lo supuse- lamento Yoh para luego verlo-yo tampoco quiero matarte. Toda mi vida nuestra familia ha marcado el destino para mí. Los entrenamientos, las clases, hasta mi nombre. Pero yo no quiero…

-¿seguro?-cuestionó Hao aun perdido en el firmamento-somos enemigos, nos encontraremos uno contra el otro en batalla. Quizás no deberías tenerme compasión

-eres mi hermano mayor-salto el joven contemplándolo de hito a hito-mi gemelo-agrego en forma de una negación bajando la cabeza. Hao sonrió viéndolo de reojo

-desearía que te unas a mi-dijo el más poderoso de todos los chamanes ganándose otra mirada impresionada de parte de su interlocutor-no peleemos…mejor forma parte de mi sueño-agrego

-perdón, no puedo-contesto Yoh sonriendo tristemente y viendo hacia sus pies atrayendo las piernas hasta poder abrazarlas. Hao por fin se volvió totalmente para verlo de lleno, muy serio

-no te entiendo. Te analizo y jamás te entiendo-le informo. Yoh siguió viendo la arena húmeda-¿Cómo puedes amarlos? Los humanos te odiaban, te golpeaban, te abandonaban, te maldecían y temían y aun así los amas ¿Por qué?

-porque es mejor vivir perdonando que vivir odiando-señalo. Hao volteo la cabeza tan rápido que su hermano se pregunto cómo fue que no se torció el cuello

Yoh quedo confundido, ahora la mirada de Hao poseía el ardiente brillo del odio aunque existía algo más, algo que pronto comenzó a tomar posesión completa. Tristeza

-esas palabras…las decía mi madre…-murmuro cuando el cabello le cubrió el rostro

-¿Keiko?- pregunto el peli corto confundido, el otro joven negó despacio

-no. Mi madre, la primara que trajo mi existencia a este mundo-señalo Hao-ella siempre decía eso, decía que era mejor amar, era mejor vivir tranquilamente dando amor porque tarde o temprano se regresaría. Lo dijo incluso cuando nos tachaban de enfermos, lo dijo incluso cuando unos estúpidos me apedrearon hasta casi matarme, lo dijo incluso cuando ellos…ellos…-apretó las manos y no le importo enterrarse las uñas en las palmas y sus ojos se pusieron húmedos

Estaba tan concentrado en el dolor de sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que estaba despertando su increíble poder rodeado en una aura roja visible para el común ojo humano. Estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando comenzó a llorar de dolor y odio. Estaba tan concentrado que si no fuera por la mano de Yoh sobre su hombro podían haber pasado cosas no muy bellas

Hao pestaño confundido, sin prestarle atención a las lágrimas acariciándole las mejillas. Volteo con los ojos abiertos hacia su acompañante, Yoh le regalo la más cálida sonrisa que pudo

-tranquilo-susurro el jovencito-hermano, no entiendo tu dolor porque jamás podre hacerme a la idea pero pienso que todo tiene solución-agrego feliz

-tú estás loco-señalo Hao riendo, con la manga seco las huellas del llanto

-tú también-comento Yoh del mismo modo

-sí pero los mejores lo están- se defendió el mayor para luego ponerse tan frío igual al hielo-¿Cómo osan ensuciar tan bello paraíso?-agrego viendo a los barcos en el horizonte. Yoh siguió sus ojos

-Hao, puedo pedirte un favor-pidió el menor pensándolo-di que si, por favor

-no puedo. Primero debes decírmelo-contesto Hao entrecerrando los ojos, Yoh desvió la mirada

-tu Reishi ya te lo informo-contradijo apenado

-sí, pero no responderé hasta que lo digas en voz alta y me veas a los ojos-señalo volteándolo a ver. Con esfuerzos el menor obedeció

-por favor, no mates a muchos-le dijo

-lo prometo-asintió Hao sonriendo


End file.
